gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Arch-Mage Riu Sicarius/East India Trading Company - Its Current State and What's Expected to Change
The East India Trading Company has been through so troubling times lately, and, quite frankly, I'm dissapointed by some people affiliated with it. John, you're never online anymore, how can you uphold a title in role-play when role-play involves activeness on the game? I'm not upset with you, you've been doing a good job, I just want to see you more active. Mallace, I don't know what you're deal is with me, but it better end, because it's getting old. ADMINS, I don't care if you ban this account, as long as blogs and what not stay up. I can still be an active part of this wiki while being banned, and yes, I have accepted the fact that I'm banned, I just wanted to make this blog to inform the people I'm dissapointed in of their wrong doings, and the things that need to change. As far as Jeremiah Garland goes, he is still a good friend, and I hope Russia prospers. Garland, I am here for help when you need it. King John, I will gladly take his place as Chancellor of the Exchequer, you and I both know I'm not getting the power I deserve, being literally one of the longest role-players to date on the game. I've still to find somebody that pre-dates me. Also, John, I wish to speak to you about improving England. Johnny Goldtimbers... You do not control my Company, it is of my creation, it is of my command, that is that. You're either offline or AFK, and your attitude towards me lately needs to stop, or I'll do it for you. You act like everything is my fault because I got terminated. You got hacked. Well, guess what?.. SO DID I! That's how I got banned in the first place. So, with all that being said, let's get to what you came here for. Reformations in the EITC. New Changes Lord Marshal now has total control over trade (under CofE) and military. The Lord Marshal is Chief Commanding Officer of the EITC. Marshal of the Company is under the Lord Marshal, and shares his power. The upholder of this position takes full control when Lord Marshal is not present (online) Chief of War is to replace First High Lord as Third-in-Command. Chief of War now manages all war, when approved by Lord Marshal. The CoW (lol, right?) also controls all land military under the two aforementioned titles. Grand Admiral will replace First Lord as Fourth-in-Command. The Grand Admiral controls all sea military and aids the CoW in battle. The current Lord Marshal is Samuel Harrington. Marshal of the Company is Giratina Origin Forme, Chief of War is Johnny Goldtimbers, as long as his mood and attitude toward me changes, and Grand Admiral is held by Sven Daggersteel, as long as he stays with the Company and England this time! Jack Pistol/Parax, you two, being the only ADMINS I ca nreally tolerate, with either of you please make changes to the following pages accordingly, unless you leave this account unbanned for the next five hours (depending on time you read this blog) for me to make the changes, EITC High Command, and East India Trading Company. Thank you for your time. Yes, I'm sock-puppeting and ban dodging, but, hey... GET OVER IT, IT HAPPENS! Category:Blog posts